prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
James Heller
James Heller is a former US Marine Sergeant and the second BLACKLIGHT being. Following his attempted suicide, Heller is infected with Mercer's variant of the virus. Driven by vengeance, he seeks to kill Alex to avenge the death of his family. History Early Life James Heller was a Sergeant in the US Marine Corps before his infection. He lived in Manhattan, New York with his wife and daughter. He was forced to leave his family after being called to battle in a combat tour overseas somewhere in either Afghanistan or Iraq. When he returned to his hometown of New York City after 14 month from the end of the first game, the Blacklight infection had ravaged all of Manhattan and Heller's family was dead. Prototype 2 Torn by grief due to the loss of his family and seeing no reason for him to live, he fought his way into the heart of the infected red zone, killing hundreds of the infected, but the truth is he went there to commit suicide in the field of combat. After suffering a fatal injury, Alex Mercer found him and saved his life by infecting him with the Blacklight virus but maybe his true intention was to make Heller a powerful ally to fight his enemies. However, Heller blamed Alex for the death of his family as they were killed during the fierce conflict that raged across Manhattan. Alex may have preserved Heller's life, but Heller, now gifted with the powers of biomass control, seeks to destroy his suppoused nemesis and avenge his family. However, it is well assumed that he will discover his true enemies, and could ally himself with Mercer. Powers & Abilities Not much is known about Heller powers & abilities, but from what has been seen from the trailer, Heller is a competent and skilled fighter and marksman as a result of his marine training as he was appeared to fight and kill hundreds of infected before his own infection, and his vast inhuman strength allows his fighting skills to be used to a much more lethal and effective level. Heller's Blacklight infection has granted him the ability to fashion lethal cudgels, whips, tendrils and blades from his viral biomass. He possesses enough strength to create lethal shockwaves simply by pounding the ground or his own fists, and thanks to his intensive training can use heavy military weaponry such as chain guns with little difficulty. He is also gifted with extraordinary resilience, to the point where he can survive an anti-tank missile exploding in his face, and fall to from distances higher than the Empire State building and hit the ground running, his biomass shifting to allow him to withstand the impact and absorb the shockwave, also devestating whatever may be caught in the wave of his impact. He is incredibly fast and agile, and can move at speeds exceeding that of a racecar. He can morph his body into a shell of super dense armour, protecting him from vast trauma. He can jump higher and farther than any human. He would be unmatched, if it were not for Alex Mercer. Trivia * Both Alex Mercer and James Heller's motivation is that of revenge. * It appears Heller's transformation are more lucid and less metallic than Mercer's thick, sinewed, insect shell like black to dried blood coloration abilities, Heller's abilities seem to glow red and have a fleshy tone. * James Heller was also called "It" insted of "He" by a pilot of Helicopter (just like Mercer and Pariah) in the teaser trailer this is one thing the three have in common. * Heller power seem to glow red while Mercer's power appear reddish tentacles only when he shapeshifts. * Both Heller and Mercer have something in common in their names the 2nd letter is "e" and the last two letter ie "er". * The EGMi hotspot at page 14 says Heller war overseas was in Afghanistan, while Prototype at Facebook says he was in Iraq. Gallery P2-Chopper-Clip.jpg Egm246-FINAL.jpg|The cover of the EGM march magazine. Sem título2.png.jpg Heller-Blade-1-.jpg Screenshot 244190.jpg Screenshot 244191.jpg screenshot_244194.jpg PROTOYPE-2-POSTER.jpg|Prototype 2 Poster Prototype-2-3.jpg 237447017F7652C5B75DBEA6D8DD6B9B_x600.jpg 39E1D94E161015336D4BDB2115C4B948_x600.jpg 6376C63122FA6ED37940D943B1947B51 x600.jpg 188709_153711118022536_140887505971564_311835_7079323_n.jpg 188709_153711114689203_140887505971564_311834_5677639_n.jpg Heller.jpg Category:Infected characters Category:Prototype 2 characters Category:Marine characters Category:Main Characters